Life
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: To think that me and Caroline use to be friends. Now I will stand against her. I will not take her bullying anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Life

I stood in front of my school with my fist at my side. My stomach was tied into knots while I stood there with my fist balled up at my side. I looked up at my classroom window, only to be stared down by Caroline and her group of friends. A smile graced her face as she gripped the window ceil. Then a frown quickly replaced it.

I looked towards the door and started walking towards it. All a sudden, out of the corner of my eye I saw a desk and a chair falling out the window. I jumped out the way in time, not being smashed by them. Looking back up, I saw her giving a big smile then turning and walking away.

Believe it or not, me and Caroline use to be friends. The best of friends, but down the line and though many of misunderstandings she started to hate me and in return I started to hate her.

Most people say that if you get bullied, that you deserved it. Some people think that bulling is fun, or they don't do the bullying but won't stop it either. Then there are people like me, the people who everyone tortures, not caring if we have feelings. The pain, the suffering, I couldn't take it anymore. So I'm standing up to it. Standing against this. I'm standing against her.

Let me tell you my story in the beginning, so you know everything about me.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review! Peace, love and chocolate!


	2. Chapter 2

Life

I sat in my seat nervously as I watched all the cliques formed in front of me. Popular with popular, jocks with jock and etc. Right now I was the weird girl who sat in the back row with a terrified look on my face. It's been a while since I hang out with people. After My friend's death I became wary of people of all kinds.

The class room was too small to fit thirty people in it but somehow they managed to fix in thirty desks. It was kind of funny to me. Like fitting an elephant in a small cage.

"Hello."

I blinked a couple of times before noticing the blond haired girl in front of me. She smiled me and then gave a laugh.

"I said hi."

I cleared my throat and said sheepishly, "Hi"

She gave me a confused look, "I'm not going to eat you or anything. You just looked so cute sitting here, and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my friend."

A blush appeared on my cheeks. I looked into her green eyes to see if it was a trick or not. She just stared back at me and laughed again,

"Is there a ghost behind me?"

I shook my head, "It's just been a long time since…"

The door opened to the classroom and a large man in a small fitting black suit walked through the doors. He had a black folder in his hands and he yelled,

"Please sit down!"

Caroline turned her head towards him then looked back at me.

"I'm Caroline Forbes."

"I'm Elena Gilbert." I smiled back

She ran over to the empty seat next to me and gave a thumbs up. I just laughed at her gesture. A warm feeling filled me up. It was nice.

'I HATE YOU!'

I gulped at the memory. I didn't want Caroline to think that about me, not ever.

After the class Caroline stood next to my desk as I gathered up my stuff.

"So Elena! You want to eat lunch with me?

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Good. So what's your next class?"

I pulled out a yellow piece of paper with the words Student Data Sheet printed on the top. I scanned the sheet and found what I was looking for.

"Calculus."

Out of the blue she hugged me tightly and squealed, "I'm so happy!"

I let out a laugh. She was so funny and a part of me really wanted to be like her. She was pretty, smart because she knew what the teacher was saying, and she's bubbly. Those are the things I wanted, needed to be. Then all of a sudden I felt a bit conscience about my wrists. The marks of my anger and sadness. She shook me out of my thoughts.

"Come, come let's go!" she started pulling on me

I stood and let her drag me to the next class by my arm.

* * *

We had had the same schedule all day and that really made me happy. Her bright spirit made my day. I was so concerned about being the girl in the corner that I didn't think I could make a friend like that.

During our lunch we sat outside under a tree and talked about everything. Old boyfriends, friends and our parents.

"So what are you two talking about?" asked a male's voice

I looked up to see a pair of blue eyes. A blush heated my cheeks.

"So Damon, she thinks you hot too!" said Caroline bouncing up and down

"That's Damon?" I pointed at him

This was the guy she has been bragging about all day. He was like a knight in shining armor from what I heard! He had good grades, he was handsome, and his father own one of the biggest companies in Virginia. He's what girls called a good catch.

She nodded excitingly, "Damon Salvatore! The hottest guy in school and he's all mine!"

Damon chuckled before bending down and giving her a kiss on the lips. She closed her eyes and let out a moan. All a sudden I felt like I was the third wheel…I was but I didn't like the feeling. He looked at me then backed away.

"Can I borrow Caroline for a few?"

I nodded as he pulled her up and walked off with her in tow. I was a little lonely but it was better then what I've been feeling. Thinking back to the earlier days when I was with Elisabeth. My supposed to be best friend forever, she…. I snapped out of it and noticed girl standing next to the bike rack. She looked pretty with her mocha colored skin, her long legs. She looked at me and gave me a small smile before walking off.

Ding! Dong!

"Time for class again." I mumbled to myself

* * *

For our assignment was to draw anything, since it was the first day of school. I ran the pencil against the blank white pad, and then jumped when I heard the door slam shut. I turned my head to the sound and saw Caroline standing at the door with her face down. The art teacher, Ms. Midson, looked at her and frowned,

"Being late on the first day, not looking good Forbes."

Caroline gave a small nod and before walking to an empty seat in front of me. I called her name but she just sat down and didn't look back. There was an air around her that was kind of scary. She grabbed a pencil from the desk in front of her and started to draw on the pad. At first she drew calmly then after a few minutes her violent scribbles filled the silent classroom. All a sudden she lifted her pencil in the air and stabbed her other hand. I jumped out of my seat and ran to her to see if she was alright, all she did was smile and watch the blood drip from her hand.

After ten minutes, I sat by the nurse with the black hair as she talked about what would be best for her but I keep my eyes on Caroline as she slept. She looked peaceful, way different from the girl from the art class not to long ago. A part of me never wanted to see that again, I really wanted to protect her. She was pretty much the only friend I have and I didn't want that to chance. The nurse tapped me on the shoulder and I snapped out of my thoughts. Her hazel eyes stared into mines,

"Caroline is probably going through some tough times now. Just keep an eye on her and keep her out of harms you know what happened to her?"

"No. She just came into the classroom and this happened."

She gave a sigh, "Just keep her out of harms way. Whatever happened, it must have been pretty bad."

I nodded and noticed Caroline push her self up from the bed. I got up and said,

"I'm just going to take her home. Maybe the first day has been just stressful for her."

The nurse nodded in agreement. With that I walked over to the bed and smiled at her. She gave me a sad smile but it was better then nothing…right? Then I felt a chill go up my spine. Something tells me that everything is just going to go down hill from here.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Please review. Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
